


the magpie will have his way

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Jealousy, Jewelry, Knifeplay, Luxury, M/M, Pampering, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Power Dynamics, Sugar Baby Armitage Hux, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: In spoiling his newfound sugar baby like mad, Kylo has created a monster.Not that he feels all that broken up about it, though. Even when his actions come back around to bite him in the ass.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327





	the magpie will have his way

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim while I was listening to a random song by The Mountain Goats. Greedy, possessive sugar baby Hux and a playboy Kylo who loves spoiling him seemed like an interesting combo, so I wanted to experiment with it. 
> 
> I didn't think this merited a tag warning, but there is a brief moment of Kylo looking at and lusting after another man. Though, to say the least, it doesn't last very long, and Hux is sure to quickly retake his claim.

Hux loved pretty things. 

Kylo discovered that on their very first date, when he took Hux to the mall where all the well-moneyed tended to mingle. He’d offered to buy his new catch something nice, eager to flash his cash and impress Hux enough so that he’d want to go back to Kylo’s apartment afterward for some extended fun. He expected Hux to pick out something mundane or subdued, considering how he dressed—lots of deep blues and blacks, suits as sharp and severely cut as his hair, slacks with a crease like a precisely folded piece of origami—but oddly, Hux didn’t opt for Hugo Boss or Barney’s or anything in that vein. He didn’t even drag Kylo over to the Tesla dealership and try to milk him for a brand new luxury car in an attempt to test just how wide Kylo was willing to pry open his wallet. 

But no. Hux’s stormy green, glittering eyes didn’t fall upon any number of suits or dress shoes or gadgets or even his own credit card, linking him with a direct pipeline to Kylo’s considerable bank account. Instead, Hux directed Kylo by an insistent grip on the elbow, until they were standing outside the scintillating displays of the Cartier storefront. 

“Oh? You want a watch, baby?” Kylo said, testing out the pet name. Perhaps it would come across as more than a little strong, but he hoped he could get Hux to warm up to it. 

But Hux didn’t even seem to notice it. Instead he shook his head, pulling Kylo over to another display case, away from the sleek, obsidian and stainless steel watches Kylo had been eyeing. 

“No. I want that.”

Kylo followed Hux’s finger to one of the jewelry displays. _Women’s_ jewelry, to be exact. Kylo raised an eyebrow, wondering if he wasn’t seeing this right, but Hux jabbed his finger insistently at one piece in particular—a necklace, draped about the bosom of a headless, black velvet stand, placed at the highest, most exalted portion of the window display. 

“Eighteen-carat white and rose gold. Black ceramic. Mother of pearl, spessartine garnet, and one-hundred and sixty-six brilliant-cut diamonds, painstakingly inlaid over every conceivable millimeter of space,” Hux recited it like he was being graded on memory and articulation. “I’ve been looking at it for a while now. The office used to take lunch here, and I always tried to pass by to catch a glimpse. Ensure they hadn’t sold out of the collection yet.”

“You don’t say,” Kylo replied with a hum. The necklace certainly looked impressive. An elegantly stylized bird in flight, carrying a diamond-laden ring in its sharp, shining claws. He looked at Hux sidelong, hands in his pockets, fingering the corner of his wallet. “You sure?”

Hux didn’t hesitate, almost interrupting Kylo’s inquiry. “Yes. It’s what I want.”

Kylo shrugged. He leaned in and eyed the price tag next to the necklace in question, barely suppressing a surprised whistle. Christ. Was Hux sure he didn’t want a Tesla? Not that the necklace would put much of a ding at all in Kylo’s steep wealth, but Hux really did have expensive taste for someone who Kylo had never seen even make an attempt at accessorizing. 

But if his baby wanted it, then his baby was gonna get it. 

The necklace looked perfect when the salesman fitted it around Hux’s neck, avian pendant sitting attractively atop the meet of his clavicle. And it looked even better in the warm, romantically dimmed light of Kylo’s apartment, bouncing and glimmering against Hux’s chest as he fucked him hard for the first of many times. 

* * *

The fascination with jewelry and other eye-catching accessories only grew as the months passed and Kylo spent more and more of his time with Hux. They didn’t always go on dates to the mall, but no matter where they ended up, Hux always managed to find something pretty and luxurious he wanted Kylo to buy for him, as if he possessed some kind of sixth sense when it came to shiny things. And if he didn’t find anything immediately purchasable—say, if he saw a desirable ring on a woman’s finger as they strode through the park, or a lapel pin sported by a businessman making a coffee run at their favorite cafe, or a pair of earrings glinting in the lobby lights of the local theater venue during intermission—he would not-so-subtlely suggest to Kylo that he should find some way for those accessories to wind up decorating Hux’s person. And he almost always did. With online shopping and an army of assistants that he paid to keep their heads down and do whatever mundane thing Kylo asked of them, even scouring the internet for the exact piece his baby wanted, it was a snap. 

And Hux almost always put out afterward, even allowing for more experimental positions and scenarios, so for Kylo, it felt totally worth it. 

* * *

But even with someone as insatiable and fun to spoil as Hux, Kylo couldn’t help his wandering eye sometimes. His old partners had often derided him as nothing more than a heartless playboy, and while he didn’t think that was totally true, that didn’t mean he was totally immune to when some sexy eye candy crossed his path. 

It was getting late in the evening, and Kylo had just wrapped up a dinner date with Hux at one of the more sought-after reservations in the entire city. And while Kylo had certainly eaten better filet elsewhere, Hux seemed to really enjoy everything from the selection of fine, pearlescent caviar, to the liberally poured bottles of chardonnay, to the dessert—a slice of rich, dense chocolate cake, paired with a scoop of pink peppercorn ice cream and topped with a sprinkling of sea salt and gold leaf. 

And with good food and alcohol in his system, it grew harder for Kylo to reign in his wandering eye as they made their way to the front of the restaurant, where a slender valet grabbed their car. The man wasn’t quite as tall as Hux, nor as thin, but he had blond-red hair that shone in the low light of the streetlamps lining the walk, and deep eyes that could’ve been brown or hazel, Kylo couldn’t tell. Neither could he restrain himself from staring. They’d never really discussed exclusivity, and it wasn’t as if he was outright propositioning the other guy. If he shot a playful wink while Hux wasn’t looking, what was the harm? 

Especially since tonight, as they waited for their dessert, Kylo had presented Hux with a gift he’d been saving for a while now—a letter opener. A little different from Hux’s usual requests, but apparently he’d seen a coworker at the office use one, and Hux insisted he own one at least, in his own words, “a thousand times nicer and more expensive than that son of a bitch’s fucking toothpick.” 

And Kylo thought he’d gone above and beyond that, even. The letter opener he’d bought for Hux was quite the antique, dating back to 1905 yet looking as if it’d been manufactured yesterday, with how clean and sleek and quite frankly, _deadly_ it looked. The blade, fashioned from twenty-four-carat gold, reflected the mood lighting of the restaurant quite nicely, and the marbled, nephrite jade handle fit wonderfully between Hux’s deft, elegant fingers. 

So really, with such a lovely present, Kylo felt he had license to ogle some no-name valet he’d never see again, as he slid in the driver’s seat, punched in the address for his apartment, and let the autopilot system take him and Hux home. He was pretty sure Hux hadn’t seen, and if he had, then well—surely the gift of the letter opener would rile him up enough that Kylo could fuck his brains out and make him easily forget about all that before the night was through. 

It seemed to do the trick, because Hux was on him the moment the door to Kylo’s penthouse elevator closed shut behind them. He had Hux humping his thigh as they zoomed up forty stories to the top floor, both cocks already hard and leaking through their underwear by the time the elevator let out an articulate _ding_. Kylo showed off his considerable strength, which he knew Hux liked, hefting his heeled Louboutin boots clear off the marble floor and waltzing through the foyer, the living room, the hallway, with the motion sensor lights flickering on as they went. 

Kylo groaned as Hux pushed him down onto the bed, the mattress bouncing with his considerable weight, then creaking as Hux straddled his lap. By the time they’d wriggled and ground their way to the center of the bed, most of their clothing was ripped off or disheveled, with Kylo wearing only his pants around his knees and Hux’s shirt pulled open to show off his deliciously pale chest. Kylo licked his lips as he palmed Hux’s thigh, unable to decide what to focus on. His pearly pink cock, straining up towards the slight curve of his belly, so softened by a sedentary job and Kylo’s spoiling? The delicate, pinprick nubs of his nibbles, as ever inviting Kylo to bite them? The pinch of teeth over his lower lip? The half-closed eyes, now deep blue-grey in the dim light of the bedroom? That bird necklace he always wore, Kylo’s first present for him? Each option was as enticing as the last, and when Kylo found that he couldn’t choose, he merely tipped his head back and moaned in indulgent indecision, letting his imagination take over as Hux’s lube slicked fingers wrapped around the heft of his cock. 

The sturdy bed moaned and creaked as Hux started to ride him, urging Kylo to thrust up fervently into on the tight, magnetic heat of his hole alone. Kylo dug his fingers tightly into the meat of Hux’s ass, keeping him steady, but really Hux did most of the work, riding Kylo into the bed, making him moan and wriggle and sweat and kick off one of his dress shoes. Kylo didn’t mind. He usually took charge in the bedroom, loving to watch how Hux came apart beneath him in a litany of moans and gasps and sometimes even delicious squeals, but variety was the spice of life. Sometimes, it felt good to have Hux take control. Kylo could simply get lost in the pleasure, to the point where the roll of his hips and the rhythmic tightening of Hux’s hole was meditative, hypnotic, like a deep tissue massage of sex. 

So much so that it took Kylo a couple of seconds to realize that Hux had stopped riding him, lost to the sensations running through his body as he was. He only realized when he felt the soft, contemplative brushes of Hux’s fingertips against his face, sliding from the steep slant of his jawline all the way up to his cheekbones, to sit in the soft hollow beneath his eyes. He opened them, gazing up at Hux. 

“Why’d you stop, baby?”

And for a moment, Hux only looked at him. Leaning over Kylo, his hands moved from his broad, heaving chest, over his collarbones, and all the way up to his face. They came to cradle both of Kylo’s cheeks, palms soft and free of calluses. 

“I was just struck by how beautiful your eyes are, love,” Hux murmured in a low, velvety voice, “like exquisite gemstones, or deep, honeyed amber, liquid and alive rather than frozen in time. They really are gorgeous on you. Like beguiling, umber pools that I find myself lost in all too often.”

Kylo hummed, craning his neck up and leaning into the touch. It wasn’t unusual for Hux to wax eloquently in the middle of sex. He loved the sound of his own voice, and to be fair, Kylo loved it too. There was just something about the way Hux phrased complex things so succinctly, with such sublimity. Kylo’s own dirty talk was clumsier and coarser, though Hux never complained about it much. Probably because there was usually a hard cock plowing into his tight little hole and Kylo’s large, veined hand wrapped around his mouth. 

“And yet…” Hux continued as Kylo let his eyes fall shut again, enjoying the mellow hum of his voice, “as beautiful as they are...they also... _frustrate me to no end_.”

The warning edge in Hux’s tone registered with Kylo a fraction too late. By the time he’d opened his eyes again, one of Hux’s hand had flown from his cheek, instead closing around something glimmering and gold and _sharp_. 

Kylo thought they had left the letter opener in the car. He had no idea how it had ended up in Hux’s grasp, but that was hardly at the forefront of his mind as the blade tip trailed up his cheek, nicking some of his raised moles as it wound a path towards his eye, where Hux had lain the edge of his fingernail just a moment before. 

Kylo’s heart froze in his chest, loins tightened as if pulled taut by a winch. His cock lay trapped inside of Hux’s viselike hole, still hard, not flagging in the slightest as his lover loomed over him, keeping him entranced. 

“I love you, and your eyes, so very much, Kylo. I believe that is more than apparent. But if I catch you looking at another man again,” Hux whispered, almost cooed, as he trailed the blade right up to the fine black eyelashes feathering Kylo’s waterline, “I’m going to carve them out and use them for cufflinks.”

A tight moan broke from Kylo’s lips. He kept his eyes forced open, even when they began to water, a single tear splitting around the tip of Hux’s blade. He dared not nod, for fear of it breaking the skin. Fear—or perhaps, anticipation. Desire. 

So, so much desire, in fact. He’d been a fool to ever think anyone else could replicate, even for a brief moment, how Hux made him feel. 

“ _Fuck_ , Hux,” Kylo croaked instead of moving, only his thumbs unfrozen, rubbing calming, sensual circles into his lover’s hips, “never again. I swear. Never again. You’re the only one just... _please_ , keep going. I want you. Just you.”

His cock surged with pleasure as Hux finally started to move again, hole dragging along the full length of Kylo’s cock, keeping the head inside despite the fact that Kylo could see his thighs straining from the effort. Hux looked down upon him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with possessive fever, trembling fingers still clutched around the jade handle of the letter opener, keeping it pressed against Kylo’s skin. 

“Good,” he whispered, and dropped his entire weight onto Kylo’s hips, driving his cock to the hilt inside of him. 

Kylo came on that vicious, downward thrust, as the tip of the blade bit and bled his cheek, letting Hux’s greedy, predator’s claws sink into him as deeply and as indelibly as they wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, as always, are well appreciated. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
